Sleepless Nights
by Mako.lover
Summary: "We can't hide our feelings forever." "Well we also can't tell anyone about this." "How could you be so stupid?" "I thought we're in this together." Rikki learns that love is sometimes a dangerous game, and you will have to fight to win the game. Lewis is torn between two people and a surprizing twist comes in for Cleo.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

"Rikki, meet me on the middle of Mako Island after closing time." He said to her in a hushed tone.

"Is this really a good idea?" Rikki answered.

"I don't care, I have to see you."

"Fine, I'll be there." Rikki said and went back to waiting her tables.

Rikki couldn't stop thinking about what he said, I mean, she knew she loved him but could they keep their relationship a secret for so long. It will break on of her best friend's hearts if she knew.

Finally it was closing time, Rikki closed up the café and walked to the docks, she made sure the coast was clear before diving into the water. She took her time to swim around the reefs but soon remembered she had somewhere to go, she kicked with her tail and swum with super speed to Mako. She dragged herself onto the beach and saw the familiar boat anchored at the Island.

After drying off and transforming back to human, Rikki made her way to the centre of the Island and there he stood, his perfect blond hair, his inviting smile, and his arms open wide. Rikki ran up to him and they embraced in the longest hug they have ever been.

"Lewis, it's so good to be here with you." Rikki said.

"I've missed you, now come here gorgeous." Lewis said and pulled Rikki into a long and passionate kiss. Rikki didn't pull back, she just grabbed onto Lewis and let fate do the rest. They pulled apart after a long time and they were still in each other's arms.

"How would Cleo feel if she found out?" Rikki said and looked up at Lewis.

"I have no idea, but the strange thing is, I don't really care about Cleo anymore, you're all that matters to me now."

"Lewis, you have no idea what that means to me." Rikki smiled.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Hey Zane have you seen Lewis?" Cleo asked when she entered the café.

"No, I haven't seen him or Rikki since yesterday."

"You don't think something happened to them?" Cleo asked in her worried voice.

"Relax Cleo, I'm sure they're fine."

"How do you know, remember what happened last week at Rikki's birthday?"

Zane remembered all too well what happened last week, Rikki spent the night at his house, telling him what happened on the boat and how Will, Bella and Cleo saved her. She was tied up in a small room and she saw Will, Cleo and Bella trying to help, there even was a fire on the boat. Zane was so happy to see Rikki was safe after what she had been through.

"Yeah, but nothing of that will ever happen again, I will make sure of that." Zane said and wiped a table clean.

Cleo sat at one of the tables and watched as Bella walked onto the stage, the rest of the band walked up as well, there was only one person missing from the band. Lewis is supposed to play the drums. Nate got one of his lame friends at the drums and Bella moved to the mic.

"Hey everyone, this next song is our newest hit, we wrote it ourselves." Bella announced and the music started to play.

_I'm the kinda girl when I'm looking at you_

_Further than your mind can see _

_I'm the kinda girl gonna make it happen today_

_Sayyyy_

_I don't need a hand when you're hitting zero_

_I can do it all myself_

_Heard about your plan think I'm going solo_

_Heyyyy, yeahhhh_

_So I'll make it easy yeah, yeah _

_Hey boy I wanna have some fun_

_Hey boy I wanna drift into the_

_Hey now I wanna dance away the night_

Cleo heard the music in the back of her mid but she couldn't help but wonder where Rikki and Lewis are, and if they are in danger. She glanced over and saw that Zane was looking at her, when she looked back at him, he smiled and turned around.

"What was that about?" Cleo asked herself but tried to focus on Bella's singing.

**So that was the first chapter for all those ****Rewis**** fans out there, this one is just for you. and this fanfic has drama like no one has ever seen! please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is strong

"It's getting late, we should head back." Rikki said.

"I have a better idea…" Lewis said mysterious and helped Rikki up from the rocks on Mako Island.

"And what might that be?" Rikki asked while they walked hand in hand towards Lewis's boat.

"You can stay with me for the night." Lewis replied. They got to the boat and Rikki climbed in, being careful not to get wet. Lewis pushed the boat into the water and hopped in, drying himself first before moving closer to Rikki.

"What do say?"

"Okay, I'll just text my dad and tell him I'm staying with one of the girls." Rikki said and pulled out her phone.

Lewis drove with his boat to the docks where he lives, Rikki had never been to Lewis's house before but she was surprized to see it looked a little like Will's place. Lewis helped Rikki out of the boat and she walked into the room of Lewis's own boatshed, but wasn't filled with shells, but with science stuff.

Lewis came in and they had to turn the light on, as it was already dark outside, Rikki was exhausted from the day's work and flopped down onto Lewis's bed. Lewis smiled and turned the light off again and got into his bed next to Rikki. He placed his arm around her, Rikki's head rested on Lewis's chest and she could feel his heart beating under her. It felt so peaceful, Rikki fell asleep fast with Lewis just after her, and they were in each other's arms the whole night.

The first rays of sunlight came through the window and Rikki's eyes flashed open, she saw it wasn't her room, then she looked beside her and saw Lewis looking at her, then she remembered where she was. Rikki sat up in the bed, looking down at her clothes she was in still from yesterday.

"Morning, sleep well?" Lewis asked her.

"Yeah, we should this again." Rikki said and Lewis pulled her down towards him, Rikki felt how Lewis pulled her down but before she could react, her lips were pressed against Lewis's lips and his arms were around her waist. Rikki turned in the bed and placed her arms around Lewis's neck as they still kissed for a few long minutes. Eventually they pulled back and Rikki smiled.

"I better get back to my dad, but I'll be back tonight." Rikki said and hurried out of Lewis's house, she dove off the docks and went back home.

Lewis still laid in his bed, staring at the roof, he thought by himself over the events of the past week, how he and Rikki made a connection like nothing before, at first she was just a rebel and stubborn tomboy with a tail and he was a science freak with long hair and glasses. But now…. They are in love, and they're love is strong, really strong.

"How did I fall madly head over heels for that girl?" He thought by himself.

**~Meanwhile~**

Rikki walked from the shore back to her house, on the way she tied her hair and tried to improve her clothes, before her dad gets suspicious on where she really was the night before. When she swam to the shore she first used the water to rinse off all her smudged make up.

She reached the trailer and went inside, to her relief, her dad was already gone to work. Rikki sighed and went to her bathroom. She opened the tap and took a relaxing bath, thinking over the events of the previous night. She was so happy with Lewis, she just felt bad for lying to Zane and Cleo about their secret relationship.

But Rikki didn't want to be bothered with the bad thoughts, so she focused on the good thoughts and memories that she and Lewis had and she thought by herself.

"Lewis kisses so much better than Zane." She smiled at her thoughts, playing back the kisses with Lewis, almost like it's happing at that moment. The Rikki got smacked back to reality by her phone ringing, it was Bella.

"Hey Bella." Rikki replied.

"Hey Rikki, do you want to meet us at the moon pool for a swim?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on Rikki, it'll be fun!" Rikki knew she couldn't say no to Bella.

"Fine I'll come." Rikki said and hung up the phone, she got out of the bath and dried herself off, and she dressed in some shorts and a tank top and headed out. She walked to the beach and dove into the water, heading for the moon pool on Mako Island.

**That's just the beginning of my 'Rewis' next chapter will have a little Cleo/Zane in as well. and oh, please review with ship names for Cleo and Zane... I can't think of a great ship name.**

**thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lights, Romantic, Action

Chapter 3: Lights, Romantic, Action

Rikki swam into the moon pool and guilt washed over her as she saw the happy smile of Cleo, but she forced it away and smiled back.

"Hey, what's up?" Rikki asked and got comfortable in the moon pool.

"Nothing much, Will has to do training with Sophie again but yeah." Bella answered.

"Why don't you ask Will out already?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know if he is in to me that much."

"Oh he's crazy over you." Rikki said and they soon got into their normal chatting and Rikki forgot about Lewis.

"Who is up for a race?" Bella suggested.

"I am always." Rikki replied, the three dove under water and raced 2 times around Mako, back to the moon pool, Bella and Rikki were the same time but at the last few meters, Bella stopped to wait for Cleo and Rikki swam through the opening first.

"Ha, I win…again."

"I just waited for Cleo."

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want." Rikki smirked and smiled at her two best friends.

**~Later~**

Cleo walked into the café and walked to Zane. He smiled and went over to her.

"Hey Zane, back when you were still looking for that sea monster, you did research at the marine park, do you still have those articles? I need it for my dolphin training." Cleo asked, Zane thought for a while but nodded.

"Yeah, I still have it, come by my house this afternoon and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Zane." Cleo answered and left the café, Zane smiled and watched as Cleo walked out.

Zane finished his shift at the café and went home, he got home about the same time Cleo got there, and he opened the door and let Cleo in.

"Just come up to my room, I think it should be there." Zane said and led her to his bedroom. Cleo stood in the huge room while Zane ruffled through the drawers and finally he got a file and placed it on his desk.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks-"

Cleo was about to answer when she took a step back and tripped over a box. Zane grabbed her hand to keep her on her feet but it was too late, Cleo and Zane fell onto the floor, soon both of them began to laugh.

"That was an epic fail." Cleo began.

"Yeah." Zane said, and without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Cleo on her lips, he realized what he did and expected her to pull away immediately but she didn't, she did something that not she or Zane expected. Cleo placed her arms around Zane's neck and kissed him back.

They pulled back and Zane smiled.

"Wow that was unexpected." He said.

"What have we just done?" Cleo asked panicked as they stood up from the ground.

"We fell in love." Zane said.

"What? I am NOT in love with you Zane!" Cleo yelled and tried to run out the door but Zane grabbed her waist.

"Come on, look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything." Cleo looked directly into Zane's eyes and opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything.

"I…I feel something." She admitted.

Zane pulled her into a tight hug and they kissed again.

"Let's just keep this between us for a while until we can tell Rikki and Lewis, okay?" Zane said, still keeping Cleo close to him.

"Okay." Cleo replied with a soft voice.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bella preformed one last song at the café, before Rikki closed up. Bella noticed Rikki was tense and went up to her.

"Hey are you okay, you look tense."

"Yeah I am fine, just overworked that's all." Rikki replied and gave Bella a reassuring smile.

She closed up the café and went back to her house where her dad waited for her to come, he waited in the doorway and smiled when she came in.


	4. Chapter 4: Dad knows best

Chapter 4: Dad knows best

"Hey Dad." Rikki greeted as she walked into her trailer.

"Hi, sweetie." Her dad replied and Rikki walked to her room, she grabbed a backpack and threw her pyjamas and extra clothes in. after that, she went to have a long and relaxing bath.

The sun was already starting to set, Rikki dressed herself and threw the backpack over her shoulder, she was about to head for the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Enjoy your night at Zane's house." Her dad said.

"What? I am having a sleepover with the girls, I-"

"Save it Rikki, I know you're not really going to the girls, you haven't been going to them every night for the past 3 nights have you?" Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't been to Zane's house."

"Ahh, yeah, me and your mother snuck out to when she was still dating my best friend, we were so in love, she used to come to my pace every night and spend the night there. Next morning she would disappear and get home with her make up smudged and her hair in a mess." Terry said, glancing at Rikki.

"So…who's the guy?"

"Uh…." Rikki hesitated.

"Lewis." She finally said.

"Oh, just please remember Rikki, if you spend time with him at night just be careful, and don't do anything stupid, you don't want to get pregnant on your last year of school."

"Dad! I won't be THAT irresponsible!" Rikki yelled and her dad smiled.

"Yeah, I trust you Rikki."

"Thanks Dad, see you tomorrow." Rikki said and left her trailer, she walked over to Lewis's house and knocked on his door, and soon he opened it and smiled wide.

"I'm here, I've missed you." Rikki said and jumped into Lewis's arms, they embraced in a long hug before releasing.

It was dark outside, the clouds were almost as dark as the night itself. Every few minutes, thunder could be heard clapping. Light rain started to fall, Rikki went to the bathroom and changed into her Red silk pyjama top and a pair of pyjama shorts. Lewis had his sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He was still working in his laptop when Rikki came out of the bathroom.

"Are you ever gonna put that thing down?" Rikki asked as she closed his laptop for him and sat on is lap.

"Well for you, I would do anything." Lewis answered and he placed his one hand on Rikki's back and the other behind her neck. They both leaned closer and their lips touched. They kissed for a few minutes then Rikki snuggled into his arms and sat there for a while, Lewis went back to working on his computer, with Rikki falling asleep on his lap.

Lewis stood up from the chair and carried Rikki to his bed. He placed her in the bed, turned the lights off and got in next to her. She looked so perfect when she was sleeping, even in her sleep, she wrapped her arms around Lewis.

He also placed his arms around her waist and it was easy to fall asleep with the soft rain dripping down the windows, the clap of thunder every now and then.

**~XXX~**

The next morning Rikki woke up and felt Lewis's arms are still wrapped around her waist, she looked up at him, he was still sleeping. Rikki placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him on his lips. Lewis's eyes flashed open.

"Wow, that's better than any alarm clock." He said, smiling at Rikki before pulling her closer to him and they started kissing again, Rikki loved the feel of his warm body next to hers. And their kisses were more passionate than Zane's ever were.

"Hey Lewis, my...uh… dad…he knows about us." Rikki said looking up at Lewis.

"About what? The mermaids?"

"No, about me and you."

"What, how did he find out?

"When I left yesterday to come here he figured out it was a guy, he didn't buy the sleepover with the girls. He said it's okay with him and he won't say anything, we must just be careful that I don't get pregnant." Rikki said, mimicking her father's voice.

"Don't worry, we are not that irresponsible." Lewis assured Rikki and pulled her in for another kiss, with his hands buried in a bunch of her messy curls.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama Begins Now

**Hey guys, so this one is another Rewis one, next chapter I will focus on 'Clane', and it might get a little more than T- rated but I know you guys will love it! also, if any of you are on instagram, I have made a contest to make a cover for this fanfic, so you can post your entries. **

**on with the story...**

Chapter 5: Drama begins now

Rikki and Lewis decided to take a walk on the beach early the next morning, they went to Lewis's secret fishing spot and sat behind the rocks where no one could see them.

"This is really nice." Rikki said when she sat down next to Lewis, he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed slowly. Rikki was awestruck when Lewis pulled back.

"Now, I've left you speechless." Lewis said and smiled.

"I think so yeah." Rikki said, suddenly she reached in her pocket and saw she had a message from Cleo.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

"It's a message from Cleo,"

_Rikki, meet me and Bella at the moon pool, we have problems…_

Rikki read it to Lewis.

"Sorry, I have to go, but I will meet you here for lunch in 3 hours." Rikki said and gave Lewis a peck on the lips and she rushed to the water. Lewis watched as she dove into the ocean and disappeared beneath the deep blue.

Rikki swam up in the moon pool and saw Cleo sitting on the edge of the moon pool, her feet was so close to the water that Rikki swimming up made enough waves to splash over her feet, Cleo dove in quickly and surfaced next to Rikki, Bella joined them a few minutes after.

"What problems do we have?" Rikki asked concerned.

"It's a full moon tonight Rikki." Cleo said.

"Oh yeah, what are we gonna do about the tentacle tonight?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I've made plans with my dad to watch movies tonight, but I will be careful." Rikki lied.

"Yeah, I've kind of promised I would visit my mom." Cleo said.

"Well, don't worry, I'll see if I can stay with Will to hide from the tentacle this time." Bella said and smiled, every now and then she shot a look over at Rikki but said nothing.

**~3 hours later~**

Rikki walked on the beach towards the old fishing spot, about half way there she heard someone calling her name, and she turned around and saw Bella.

"Rikki, we need to talk…" Bella said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Rikki asked her.

"You tell me…I kind of saw you and Lewis this morning on the rocks…kissing?" Bella said the word a little softer. Rikki tensed up when she heard Bella.

"That's impossible, you probably saw two people looking like me and Lewis." Rikki tried to cover up.

"No, I am positive it was you! What is going on here?"

"Have you told Cleo anything?" Rikki asked first.

"No, please just tell me the truth." Bella pleaded.

"I can't, truth won't do good to anyone. Just forget what you saw it was nothing okay?"

"Fine, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't mind if I tell Cleo what I think I saw?" Bella blurted out, tears were already forming in her eyes.

"NO! Whatever you do, don't tell Cleo!" Rikki tensed up, it's bad enough that Bella knows, what if Cleo finds out too?

"Then just tell me what happened or I will tell her." Bella said and a tear streamed down her cheek. Rikki sighed.

"I'm not the only one keeping this secret. Meet me and Lewis on Mako in an hour. And I promise we will tell you everything." Rikki replied.

"Okay, see you there." Bella wiped the tear off and headed for the ocean, Rikki continued walking to the rocks and she saw Lewis sitting on one of the rocks, she went and sat next to him.

"Hey Rikki I was thinking-"

"We're screwed Lewis, Bella knows. She saw us." Rikki interrupted him.

"What? How could she have seen us, we've been careful!" Lewis said.

"Apparently not enough. She saw us making out here at our secret place. Now she wants us to tell her everything or she will tell Cleo what she saw." Rikki said worriedly.

"Shit- I guess we will have to tell her then. Maybe she'll keep it a secret."

"No way, Lewis. We've got to think of something, we can't tell her the truth!" Rikki exclaimed and looked away at Mako where Bella would be waiting for them….

**Next one will be a clane chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart wants what it wants

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day! this one gets a little more romantic but it still is cute! enjoy and please review your thoughts!**

Chapter 6: The heart wants what the heart wants

Cleo wandered off in the direction of Zane's house, she felt bad for lying to Rikki and Bella about visiting her mom on the night of a full moon. But Rikki had plans with her dad and Bella said she was going to Will's boatshed. The sun had already set and it was hard to see but Cleo reached Zane's house.

She came to the door and Zane opened it with a smile, he had his jean on but he was shirtless. Cleo had a loose green dress on.

"Hey Cleo." He said and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey, is your dad here?" she asked concerned.

"No, he's on a conference, he won't be back for 3 days. Why?"

"Cause I am not supposed to be staying with you for the night…plus it's a full moon." Cleo said, walking towards the stairs with Zane following her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." Zane called after Cleo as she reached Zane's room, she entered the room and placed her bag on the table when she felt a tight grip on her waist.

"Come here babe." Zane said as he grabbed Cleo by her waist, he pulled her closer to him and slid his hand under her dress on her bare back.

Cleo placed her arms around Zane's neck and they kissed passionately. Zane pushed Cleo back and they both fell onto Zane's bed. In the process, Zane completely removed Cleo's dress and Cleo ripped off Zane's jean.

Zane's hand slid up and down Cleo's spine on her bare back and Cleo buried her hands on Zane's hair, still kissing him roughly. Zane took a break from Cleo's lips and kissed her neck slowly. Cleo moaned from the pleasure she felt, her heart was beating faster and faster.

A while later, Cleo was on top of Zane with her hands on his chest, Zane placed his hands around Cleo's neck and kissed her chest, while Cleo still moaned from pleasure and tried to kiss him back.

**~Early morning ~**

It was dark in Zane's bedroom, the sun was just a few minutes away from rising ,Zane and Cleo's clothing lying on the floor, Zane was sleeping with Cleo on top of him, his arms wrapped around her bare body, and Cleo's arms around Zane's neck. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

_'__What have we done?' _She thought to herself.

She climbed out of the bed careful not to wake Zane and put on her clothing, Cleo walked to the back door and disappeared out of Zane's house. She rushed to her own house and got into the bed before her dad got suspicious.

XXX

Zane woke up with sunlight on his face, he remembered what had happened last night and saw that Cleo wasn't there anymore, Zane saw his clothing on the floor, he walked to the cupboard and got fresh clothes.

He dialled Cleo's number but she didn't pick up, so he sent her a text.

_Cleo, _

_Meet me on Mako, in the bushes in 30 min._

_We HAVE to talk_

_~Z_

Zane got dressed and he headed to the docks and got into his Zodiac. He rushed to Mako and waited in the bushes for Cleo to show up.

"Zane?" Cleo asked in a hushed tone when she walked into the deeper bushes of Mako.

"Here I am." Zane said and Cleo went over to him, he wanted to place his arms around her but she pulled back.

"No Zane, this is wrong." She said.

"Cleo, listen, last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"Yeah, it was one of the best nights for me too, but it was so wrong." Cleo said.

"I don't care about what Lewis or Rikki would say, but I need to see you again, we can't hide our feelings forever." Zane admitted and pulled Cleo closer to him.

"We also can't tell anyone about this… we have to keep this a secret from them. None of the others may know." Cleo said.

"Sure, how about you come over tonight…" Zane said and placed a stroke of hair behind Cleo's ear.

"And we can finish what we started last night."

"Zane, I wanna say no, cause it's wrong. But what else can I say, the heart wants what the heart wants!" Cleo replied and grabbed Zane by his shirt and kissed him.

**How was that? Dedicated to 'Return to Neverland' for reviewing that Zane and Cleo should spend a night together**


	7. Chapter 7: Everything falls apart

Chapter 7: Everything falls apart

Rikki and Lewis have decided to tell Bella that they were dared to kiss each other only one time and they both hated it. Rikki didn't want to risk Bella knowing the truth. At first Bella acted weird but she later accepted it and they went on with their lives.

**~XXX~**

Zane was all alone in his house the night, he wondered if Cleo would show up. He looked over at the clock.

_11 PM_

He decided to go to bed, Cleo won't be coming after all. He walked up to his bedroom, it was so dark, he didn't even bother to turn the lights on but when he pushed the door open, a shadow stood there, looking at him.

Zane instantly recognised her as Cleo, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you weren't coming." He whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.

"I told you what I want." She said back and grabbed his shirt. She pulled it off, revealing his muscular body.

Zane knew what to do, Cleo decided to wear her long loose top and denim shorts. Zane also took the hems of her told and pulled it over her head, pushing her backwards onto his bed again. Cleo unbuttoned Zane's belt and he did the same to her denim shorts.

It was midnight, Cleo and Zane were still on top of each other, kissing roughly. Zane was now on top of her, his hands under her bare body, and Cleo had her hands buried in Zane's hair. And he was kissing her neck. A moan escaped from Cleo's mouth. She was and the highest stage of ecstasy when Zane kissed her more deeply and passionately.

She turned over that she can be on top of Zane, her legs were wrapped around his waist as she kissed him. A louder moan escaped from Zane's mouth but he just smiled, it was just the best experience of his life.

**~Meanwhile~**

Rikki knocked on Lewis's door again, she was dressed in her sexy red dress that Zane gave her a long time ago. Lewis said he was going to take her out to dinner. Lewis came out dressed in his suit.

"Wow, you look fancy." Rikki said.

"And you look gorgeous." Lewis said and gave her a kiss.

They went to a fancy restaurant and had the best food, Lewis even fed Rikki chocolate covered strawberries for desert, Rikki wasn't the romantic type, but somehow, she loved it when Lewis made everything super romantic, just for her.

When they returned to Lewis's house, Rikki closed the door.

"I still want a thank you for tonight." Lewis reminded her.

She stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Lewis just couldn't help himself and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her harder, he began to pull the straps of her dress down.

Rikki just loosened the buttons on his shirt and pushed back until they fell onto the bed. Rikki got Lewis clothes off and he pulled her dress all the way down. Slowly he unhooked her bra with one hand, the other hand was still tangled in a bunch of Rikki's curls.

Rikki moaned but kept on kissing him until they were both breathless, Rikki began to process what happened and tried to cover herself up but Lewis took her arms away,

"Don't…. you are perfect, just the way you are." He said and pulled her body against his. And they both fell asleep instantly.

**~At Zane's house~**

Zane woke up the next morning and saw Cleo wasn't beside him, he stood up and got dressed. Then he heard something downstairs. He made his way down and saw Cleo in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Cleo, are you okay?" he asked and went in to help her.

"I don't feel very well." She said in a soft voice. Zane got up with her and led her to the couch.

"Cleo… I think, maybe we need to do the test…"

"What? No, it can't be…." Cleo said, but in her heart she knew it had to be done.

"We have to Cleo, I will get them and you can do them here." Zane said and left, a while later he came back with 2 tests, Cleo did both of them and they waited for the result.

Zane picked up the tests and looked at them, then he showed it to Cleo.

"Oh no, this can't be happening! Everything is falling apart!" She yelled and began to cry.

Zane held her close to him, he knew what he did was wrong, but he really cared for Cleo and would do anything to keep her happy.


	8. Chapter 8: Harder to hide

Chapter 8: Harder to hide

Rikki shot up from her place next to Lewis and grabbed her clothes, heading for the bathroom, she got dressed again while silently cursed herself.

She snuck back into Lewis's room, trying to get to the door but Lewis woke up and looked at Rikki.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked and Rikki turned around.

"It's better if I leave…" She said softly.

"No, please, talk to be, what have I done wrong?" Lewis said, sitting up and pulling a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and pulling them on.

"It's not what you've done wrong, it's what _we_ have done wrong." Rikki said walking back and sitting next to Lewis on his bed.

"I've promised my dad I won't do anything irresponsible and I won't get pregnant on my last year of school. And now look what we've done… we have been irresponsible last night, we went too far." Rikki said, trying to hold her tears back.

It was odd for Lewis considering Rikki never cries, Lewis moved on his bed, shifting himself to face Rikki, he saw her blue eyes sparkling with shiny tears and one rolled down her cheek. Lewis took his hand and wiped the tear off her face.

He then took her neck with both hands and forced her face to look into his eyes.

"Look at me, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"But we will have to do a test." Rikki said, still sobbing into Lewis's arms.

"Then we'll do it." Lewis said and squeezed Rikki to comfort her.

XXX

Lewis came back, holding a pink and white box in his hand, his palms was already sweating and she hasn't even taken the test yet. He handed the box to Rikki and she made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Rikki opened the door and sat next to Lewis on the bed as they waited to see the results, Rikki was already beginning to cry but suddenly Lewis jumped up.

"Rikki, it's negative!" He said and pulled her up from the bed.

"Really?" Rikki exclaimed and took the test from Lewis, it read negative. Rikki had never been more relieved in her entire life.

"This is great news for me." She said and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Rikki, I am so sorry, you know I didn't do it on purpose, it just…happened." Lewis tried to explain.

"It's okay Lewis, I am not mad at you, but thank you." Rikki said and threw her arms around Lewis again and they shared a kiss.

**~Meanwhile~**

Cleo paced around in Zane's house, not knowing what to do? She just found out she's pregnant. How will she tell her parents? And Lewis?

"Cleo, stop pacing, you're gonna step a hole into the floor." Zane said standing up from the couch.

"What am I going to tell my parents? Or even Lewis, how do I tell him that I've cheated on him and slept with another guy? And not just any guy, with you?" Cleo said, her voice shaking.

"We will figure this out together Cleo, just don't tell anyone, yet. We can tell them when the time is ready." Zane said and looked at Cleo.

"Okay, I just wish I wasn't so stupid. We should've been more careful."

"I know, but we can't reverse what happened Cleo." Zane said.

"I need some time… alone." Cleo said and stormed out of Zane's house.

She ran towards the nearest docks and dove in, swimming to the only place she felt safe at, the moon pool.

Cleo surfaced in the moon pool and she was relieved to see there was no one else there, but suddenly the tears kept flowing and Cleo couldn't stop them.

"Why is this happening to me?" She thought by herself.

Now everyone ill hate her, she's be the slut of the school, and her parents will probably kick her out of the house….and Lewis, he will never even want to speak to her again.

Cleo sat there in the moon pool, crying her whole heart out, every now and then she tried ducking under to clean her face from the tears but it didn't help.

**Sorry to end it like this, but you guys should know me by know, drama is my thing...**


	9. Chapter 9: A date on Mako Island

Chapter 9: A date at Mako Island

Rikki woke up next to Lewis once again, wrapped in the safety of his arms. She kissed him good morning and sat up on the bed.

"Lewis..." She started.

"Yeah." He answered while playing with strands of her blonde hair.

"I have had enough of this, I'm gonna tell Zane and Cleo today."

"What? No you said when we are ready."

"Well I am ready, Lewis, I called Zane last night, cancelling out date tonight, not because I am busy 'helping my dad' but because I'm seeing another guy, this has to stop." Rikki said and looked into Lewis's eyes.

Lewis knew he couldn't resist those blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Fine, I'll tell Cleo to meet me on Mako this afternoon."

"Good, and I'll tell Zane." Rikki stood up and got up from the bed.

**~At the café~**

Rikki walked into the café, fresh guilt washed over her as she saw Zane, but she held herself together and went over to the counter.

"Hi Zane, about today, I know I said I can't come tonight but I was thinking we could go for a picnic on Mako?" She asked him, putting her best fake smile on.

"Sure, what can I bring?" Zane replied.

"Just yourself, I'll sort out the rest." Zane nodded and Rikki left the café again, dreading the day ahead until this afternoon.

It was around lunch time when Lewis entered the café and saw Cleo sitting at one of the boots, he went to her and sat down opposite her, Cleo jerked back when she saw him, she tried not to tense up or he would get suspicious.

"Hi, Cleo, would you come to Mako this afternoon, something has changed at the moon pool, I wanna show you before I tell the other's" Lewis lied.

"Okay, I'll be there." Cleo replied, Lewis stood up and left the café again.

Cleo stood up when he left and walked over o the counter where Zane was busy making smoothies.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi, how is it going?" He asked.

"As good as it gets with any pregnant teenage mermaid." Cleo replied which made Zane smile.

"Listen, I have to go to a picnic on Mako this afternoon with Rikki." Zane said as he became serious again.

"Yeah, I have to meet Lewis there too, there are apparently some changes at the moon pool he wants to show me."

"Ugh, his science stuff again…" Zane began.

"Zane, leave Lewis alone, he does his thing, you do yours." Cleo said and ordered another fruit juice.

**~Later on Mako~**

Lewis waited on Mako when he saw Rikki approaching him.

"Zane's boat's on its way here, you ready for this?" Rikki asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Lewis said and saw Zane walking up to them, not far behind him, Cleo walked as well.

"Lewis, shall we go?" Cleo said as she began to walk in the direction of the moon pool cave. But suddenly she screamed and fell to the ground.

"CLEO!" Lewis yelled and rushed over to her. Rikki's eyes also widened and she ran over to her best friend.

"Come on, we have to get her to a hospital." Lewis said, beginning to pick her up.

"No, don't, she'll be fine." Zane said, as calm as can be.

"Typical, you don't even care do you?" Lewis yelled at him before turning to Zane.

"She'll be fine; it's going to happen a lot." Zane said.

"Young girls don't just faint like that Zane, what are you telling the future now?" Lewis made Zane so angry that he just blurted out.

"She will do it for the next 9 mon...ths." Zane slowed down he's talking, realizing he said too much.

Lewis blinked a few times before he glanced at Rikki.

"WHAT?" he said and looked at Zane.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just ignore it."

"9 months, that means she's pregnant Zane!" Lewis yelled, his face red with anger.

"And the only way you would know that is if…You were involved."

Cleo started cough and jerked up.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. Zane looked at her doubtfully before saying.

"Lewis found out."

"What? Lewis I am so sorry-"

"Save it Cleo! How could you be so stupid?" Lewis yelled and turned around, he started running away from Cleo and Zane. Rikki shot a glare to Zane before following Lewis.

"I am so sorry Cleo." Zane said as Cleo started to cry.

"Lewis has never yelled at me like that, never!" Cleo managed to say through the sobs.

XXX

"Lewis! Lewis! Wait up." Rikki called after him, he stopped at the beach and turned around.

"What?"

"Didn't you over react with Cleo?" She asked.

"She slept with him, now she's pregnant, how stupid could she have been!" Lewis yelled again.

"You're not much different here Lewis. The only difference is I'm not pregnant." Rikki said and Lewis began felt ashamed. She was right, everything Cleo did wrong, they did wrong too.

"You're right." Lewis admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Rikki smiled and looked at Lewis.

"Now, let's go back." Rikki said and turned around, walking back towards the forest.


	10. Chapter 10: Double the trouble

Chapter 10: Double the trouble

Rikki walked with Lewis back to the forest where Cleo still sat on the floor, crying, she looked up and wiped the tears away when she saw Lewis and Rikki coming back, she shot up immediately.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, it was stupid of me and-"

"It's fine Cleo, we didn't call you to Mako to go to the moon pool or have a picnic." Lewis said, looking over at Rikki. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"The reason we called we here is to tell you that… well, me and Lewis have been seeing each other." Rikki said, reaching down and locking her fingers with Lewis's.

"What?" Zane said as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, I overreacted when I said you were stupid Cleo, cause, we did just as wrong." Lewis said, giving a weak smile.

"So we basically switched boyfriends?" Cleo chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but look, I don't want us to fight about it." Rikki said.

"Then how about we make it official, me and Cleo and you and Lewis?" Zane suggested.

"Okay, and Cleo, I will still be here if you need any help with the…uhm..." Lewis couldn't even say it but Cleo understood.

"Thanks Lewis." Cleo said and the two new couples left the forest, walking in the direction of the moon pool, talking about how stupid it was that they both switched boyfriends.

They entered the cave of the moon pool and saw Bella and Will, talking in the moon pool.

"Hey guys, we have some news." Rikki said, looking at Bella before swallowing hard.

"What is it Rikki?" Bella asked as Rikki sat on the edge of the moon pool.

"We lied to you the other day, when we said we kissed because of a dare… me and Lewis are actually dating now." Rikki said and Bella's mouth dropped open, Will's eyes just went wide.

"What? Cleo? Zane? I don't understand."

"We found out that while me and Rikki had an affair, Miss Cleo also had an affair with Zane, so we decided to break up and date each other's girls." Lewis said, looking at Zane, who then nodded.

"And there is one more piece of news, not sure if it's good or bad but… Cleo is pregnant."

"We definitely missed a lot." Will said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am not used to it yet. It was one foolish night but now look where I am." Cleo said sadly.

"I know that feeling." Rikki whispered.

"What? Rikki, are you…"

"No!" Rikki said. "But I did have to do the test, but mine was negative."

"Well, we are all here to help you Cleo, the only thing is you won't be able to go to the doctor."

Cleo raised an eyebrow in confusion but Will clicked her fingers and answered her.

"The check-up does involve water, and the scans might pick it up if it's a half mermaid."

"Oh, but my dad doesn't even know yet." Cleo said as she sat down on one of the rocks in the moon pool.

"We can tell them together." Zane said, placing his hand on Cleo's shoulder. She nodded but in her heart she was terrified for what her dad is going to say.

"Well, enough but this drama, who's up for a swim?" Rikki said, sliding herself into the moon pool.

Cleo decided it will be good to get her mind off things and nodded, the girls dove in and torpedoed out of the moon pool, leaving the guys alone.

"I am going home guys." Lewis said and left the cave.

Will and Zane didn't have much to say for each other so Zane also decided it would be best to go home, before he does something to Will, he doesn't even know why, he just always has a grudge against him for no reason.

XXX

After a whole afternoon of swimming, Cleo texted Zane to meet up at the café and walk towards her home. She hated the thought of telling her dad everything, but it had to be done. They got to her house and Cleo opened the door, walking towards her dad and Sam, sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad." Cleo began before taking a deep breath and sitting on the couch next to Zane.


End file.
